I Will Always Find You
by Lynnie-chan
Summary: There is this theory that some people are drawn to each other because their atoms were near each other when the universe was created and over time the same atoms keep coming back together.


**{AN: Okay a new story, this is a Merle/oc story. This is rated M because of strong language, sexual content, and ect. Basically this is about Merle's past lives and how in every past life, he is drawn to a woman, in each life. Now I do NOT own Walking Dead, Merle Dixon or any Walking Dead characters, just my own character. This is NOT a cross over, but I will be BORROWING characters from other series to put this together. I do not mean to offend anyone in my story, but there will be strong language, mentions of other religions{possibly} and other things, warnings will be in each chapter. Reviews are loved. I hope this is enjoyed.}**

* * *

_**There is this theory that some people are drawn to each other because their atoms were near each other when the universe was created and over time the same atoms keep coming back together.**_

* * *

The swaying of the ship was what woke Merle. Freezing cold salt water hitting his back and the creaking of chains around him, and the scent of sweat, urine, shit, it assaulted the mans senses in a horrible way. Eyes cracked open, the throbbing in his temple shot into his skull the moment light assaulted his sensitive eyes. He feared if he opened them all then he would be blinded before he even had a chance to figure out where the hell he was, as it stood he was aware that he wasn't home, but how he ended up in the bowels of a ship was still up for debate since his memory wasn't pulling up how it had happened.

"Oi awake at last? thought ya had fucking died already."

"Wouldn't be surprised if he had, the Gods ain't listening to us down here."

Silted eyes slid to the sound of the voices and he was met with two men, both naked besides the cloth covering their groins, backs hunched forward to keep the strain from their arms, that were chained above their heads on the wooden support beam. The ship swayed and more water came flooding through the cracks leaving Merle to cuss and lurch forward only to wince, his hands were chained too.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you boy, we're stuck here till the damn ship docks."

"And where in the fuck are we going?"

Merle hissed, he knew that he was far from his own damn home. His home was a place that was cold, it was snowing all the damn time and if you didn't bundle up you would get frost bite on your balls. No oceans around to cross just ice and snow and mountains.

"Where ever these Roman fucks call home." The man who had said he thought Merle was dead muttered, coughing hard enough to make Merle wonder if the mans lungs could support the cough before he was spitting flem and blood from his mouth and onto the floor that was sloshing with sea water and other questionable liquids leaving Merle to pull a face and close his eyes again deciding that he would rather not see the disgusting low he had sunk to.

Side to side the ship rocked, Merle drifted between being conscious and unconscious. His eyes closed, he thought about how he ended up here. There had been a meeting between all of the tribes of people who live in the mountains, the Romans had come, asking for assistance in battle. The Romans didn't know the mountains but the tribes knew the mountains like the back of their hands. He remembered he had been against helping the Romans, the fucking pussies couldn't handle their own battles then they shouldn't go fucking with other people. But Merle's vote had been out ranked, and he ended up on the other side of the mountain fighting a battle that had nothing to do with him.

He remembered the blood shed, the adrenaline pumping through his veins and he remembered seeing how his tribe had been fucking slaughtered! not by the enemy tribe but by the fucking cunts who had come to them for help! Merle remembered raising his axe and throwing it at the Roman who was on the horse a good distance from him, the man had just slit the neck of the tribe leader. Merle would never forgive him. Blood spayed the snow when the axe hit it's mark, but Merle wasn't able to enjoy it, because the next thing he knew, there was a blinding pain at the base of his spine and then he was falling to his knee's swearing to the Gods above he was going to kill them all.

"Hear 'em above? we'll be stopping today."

Merle had long ago lost count of how many days he had been in the bowels of the ship, how many men had died in the chains that held them to their spot, and how many times he swore that he would kill the Gods who betrayed him. He just let himself drift, between being alive and conscious, and being unconscious and he swore on the brink of death. But apparently today they were going to be stopping, at least he would be freed from this bloody ship.

"Come on you lot of filthy shits, get off my ship!"

Merle was tempted to fight when they were removed from the ship and out onto the heat of the Roman sun, the sand and gravel on his feet, the shouts of people he didn't know, they were all watching though as the armor clad men led them through the city. Merle wasn't pleased though they were treating the fucking horses better than they were treating the people and Merle was pissed off about it.

They were led through the streets, behind a horse that shit whenever it walked, and they were left walking behind it, trying to not step in shit, and ignore the crowded streets with people looking at them like they were walking parasites. Fucking Romans!

"We're going to a lauds to die."

"Heh speak for yourself, I ain't dying."

Merle was confident in himself, he wasn't going to die, he had survived coming this far, he refused to die now. So when the horse led the group of sweaty, slimy men who were reeking in their own bodily fluid scents, they were at the edge of the city at a large house, open and airy with the slaves of the home walking around in just enough clothing to cover the basic parts that would be considered decent.

"House of Kline, your newest gladiators!"

The solider in front of the horse called out and a few moments later, the door was opened and two slave boys came out and bowed. They didn't speak any language Merle had ever heard, but apparently the guard understood because he is leading the group through the pristine polished house, through open corridors, where slaves are walking about, guards stand at attention and all Merle can think is damn someone must be giving up some damn good ass, or paying a pretty penny for this shit.

"Doctore! we have the new gladiators!"

The cracking of a whip could be heard causing the men in chains to stiffen slightly, they were walking below the house now, the light from the sun had dimmed and the pleasant scent of the oils burning upstairs was gone, instead the scent of sweat and men could be smelled and honestly it made Merle's nose crinkle and several of the other men who he was with were gagging and hacking as if they were going to be sick.

"Worms! Show me what you can do or lay in the sand and die!"

Another crack of a whip was sounded through the air just as the men were led. They had walked through a winding hallway at the bottom of the house, the floor was dirt and the rooms were dark with only fires to light the rooms, there were two open rooms, one for the men to bathe and the other for the men to eat and be 'cared for' with medical care, Merle snorted since on one of the tables a man was being sewn back together!

The kitchen had a open area, from the right of the kitchen, it opened to the sandy training area where men could be seen with wooden swords, though from the looks of it they weren't sure what the hell they were doing. Merle scoffed and rolled his eyes, spitting into the sand and just waited, he hadn't given up his goal, he was going to kill every last one of these bastards, but being in chains he couldn't do a hell of a whole lot.

From a balcony above the training sands stood a woman, clad in a blue and gold dress, blue eyes staring down at the new gladiators with a slave girl beside her, pouring a small amount of water into her goblet.

"Look at this fucking lot. Fresh from the war and half died on the damn ships!"

A man beside her said, he was wearing a gold and red robe with gold bracelets and rings, showing his status in the world of Roman politics. He was the man who bought the lot and clearly he wasn't happy about what his coin bought if the way he was glaring was anything to go by.

"Dominus, more wine?"

As the goblet was held out, Merle looked up seeing the two figures who had 'bought' them. One was a man who was older, blue eyes and brown hair, and the air of a pompous asshole. He was glaring down at the men in chains like they weren't worth the shit that came out of the horse's ass. Beside him stood a woman, she had blond hair and blue eyes, and her lips were curled up in a smile that Merle knew all to well, her mind was on sex, and he couldn't complain, he would happily fuck her against the nearest pillar since it looked like her man had long forgotten how to use his cock.

Bambi turned to her husband and smirked, her hand resting on his on top of the railing of the balcony. Glass of wine in another. She seemed perfectly calm and not concerned with the fact that she was being eyed like a fresh piece of meat from the gladiators below.

"Were there no better men husband?"

"Better? yes, but more coin than I can spend on them."

The woman let out a hmm in the back of her throat, but didn't say anything more and simply sipped on the wine that was in her glass, her eyes trailing to the sky where the sun continued to shine as if punishing anyone who was daft enough to come out of he shelter of the shaded area's of the city.

"We need rain."

Varnius glared at his wife, he could tell her tone was condescending him, as if he was weak and not worthy, but he had married her, proven to her father that he was worthy of her hand! and now he owned the lauds in the city of Capula! he had champion gladiators! and here beside him his wife looked at him with a look of pure judgment that made the mans hands shake.

"Doctore will have them in shape before I loose the coin I spent on them."

"Of course he will."

Bambi just smiled, she knew well that she was pushing her husbands buttons, which was fine with her, she didn't mind, it was the only way she was sure that her husband was still alive and not one of those old dusty coots who sat higher than her husband, though as she looked at the gladiators below her, she knew that she wouldn't complain if her husband forgot about her, a gladiator always held passion in his being.

Varnius glared at his wife before turning his eyes down to the sands and nodded at the gladiator trainer, Doctore, a man who was as dark as night and who was as fierce as the Gods themselves. Doctore returned the nod and cracked the whip again as the Roman solider pushed the chained men into the sands.

"You are all worms! Jupiter himself wouldn't even piss on you! but you can change! claw your way up and fight to be worthy! worthy of the brotherhood and fight! fight for this house! for your Dominus and Domina!" The man shouted, his head turning to the balcony where the two Roman beings stood.

Merle looked up and snorted spitting into the sand causing the others around him to pause, and the Doctore glare.

"You, do you have something to say?" He asked looking at the scruffy man who had the nerve to spit and act as if he was higher than his status.

"I don't fight for Roman fucks."

Faster than the eye could follow, a whip was wrapped tight around the mans neck making the others pause, the gladiators who had fought for the house before them laughed. All knowing well how protective the Doctore was of the house that he was branded for.

"Are you sure that he is worth the coin you spent on him?"

Bambi asked with a teasing smile. Her eyes trailing back to the man who was held by the neck by Doctore's famous whip. Merle was choking, his face was turning red, his legs kicking out and the bite of the rope was digging into his neck, his hands beginning to bleed from the fact he was pulling the rope to loosen it's hold around him.

"Two fingers, raise two fingers in surrender. And I let you live another day dog." Doctore hissed into the mans ear, pulling his whip tighter. Blue/green eyes were beginning to fade, the corner of his vision was greying, but when he looked back to the balcony, and saw the woman, the... 'Domina' watching him, with that coy 'come and fuck me' smirk, he raised the two fingers in surrender, instantly feeling the whip's hold on his neck release.

Sucking in breaths of air, the man looked up, the 'Dominus' was giving a speech, telling them all how they would bring glory to the house, how they would fight for him and he would make them champions, richer than their pockets could hold, but the man didn't care, he was looking at the woman.

She was standing there, watching the gladiators with a smile, moving her cup lightly as if she was swirling the contents inside, she was looking at them all as if she was better than them, looking down her nose at them like they were weak and unworthy and something in Merle's stomach turned, burned hotter than he had felt for any woman he had fucked before. He didn't know how to explain it, but he felt it and he knew then, that before he brought this house down, before he brought down the Roman fucks who slaughtered his clan and took him from his home, he would have her bent over and screaming for him, just as these 'Gladiators' screamed for their 'Dominus.'


End file.
